descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Audrey/Gallery
Gallery |-|Promotional Images= ''Descendants Headshot_w-_background.jpg Girls group promo.jpg Audrey castle .jpg Headshot_w-out_background.jpg Audrey_info.jpg AAH.jpg Audrey_Promo.jpg Picnic.jpg Heroes prom.jpg You_Have_Different_Ball_Gowns.jpg Coronation Bae.jpg Descendants - Audrey.jpg Auradon-spring.jpg Descendants - Ben, Chad and Audrey.jpg Descendants-129.jpg Descendants-135.jpg Descendants-133.jpg|Audrey among the cheerleaders Descendants_12_Days.png Descendants-148.png Descendants-190.png Audrey.jpg Download (6)-1.jpg Descendants: Wicked World Combustible Confections.jpg Hairdo or Hair Don't.jpg Fairest Cupkakes - Do-It-Your-Selfie Booth.jpg Audrey Wicked World.jpg The Missing Group Appears in an Unexpected Place.jpg Selfie, Audrey Style.jpg Genie Chic Nostalgia.jpg Wickedworldaudrey.jpeg Descendants 3 Audrey Descendants 3.jpg Audrey_qofm.jpg Descendants-1024x683.jpg D3_Early_August_Stills_01.jpg 707939FE-FAF5-4B4D-BE41-5DA56F23F001.jpeg |-|Movie Screenshots= Descendants desc_18831.jpg|Jay flirting with Audrey. Desc 20497.jpg Desc 20924.jpg Desc 21316.jpg Desc 22394.jpg Desc 22618.jpg desc_23325.jpg desc_43240.jpg desc_44031.jpg desc_44360.jpg Desc 65976.jpg desc_66326.jpg Chad-Audrey.jpg Desc 97595.jpg Desc 98974.jpg Desc 99289.jpg desc_101564.jpg desc_101606.jpg Descendants-69.png desc_101690.jpg Desc 102894.jpg Desc 105680.jpg Desc 106058.jpg desc_107283.jpg Desc 107325.jpg desc_115949.jpg|"I told you so!" desc_115984.jpg Desc 126183.jpg desc_126309.jpg|Audrey realizes she was wrong about Mal. desc_126372.jpg|Mal and Audrey become friends. desc_128682.jpg desc_128738.jpg Desc 128997.jpg desc_129242.jpg|Audrey dances with Jay. desc_129564.jpg Descendants 3'' Young_Ben_and_Audrey.png D3ZW1nsUYAEqMEX.jpg BA91BA58-0EFD-429F-9008-3EE7A75F01D1.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-11-11-17h22m06s926.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-11-17h22m42s279.png Normal_DESC3_62721.jpg Normal DESC3 26104.jpg 8BE1AA13-4B05-41C0-AC2C-A9855C3DC47E.jpeg |-|Season 1 Screenshots= Evie's Explosion of Taste Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-20.jpg|Audrey covered in cupcake Audrey's New Do? New Don't! Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 1.png|"No! Gross!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 2.png|Rummaging her closet Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 4.png|"The saying isn't Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the nicest of them all." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 5.png|Audrey talks about the VKs getting too much attention to her taste Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 7.png|Audrey mentions about how everyone likes edgy and dark color VK style Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 8.png|"Their hair, duhzies!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 9.png|"Magic me." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 11.png|"If Mal has magic..." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 12.png|"...you have it too!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 13.png|Audrey asks Jane about Mal's magic spell Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 14.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 15.png|"I want something really out there." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 16.png|Audrey gives Jane some encouragement Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 17.png|"You're a true friend, Jane." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 19.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 20.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 22.png|"Do I look different?" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 24.png|"Post it!" Descendants-Wicked-World-10.png|A picture of Audrey's new hairdo Careful What You Wish For Careful-What-You-Wish-For-1.png|"This selfie is ruining my life!" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-4.png|"Fantastic. Another comment." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-5.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-7.png|"We've been over this." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-10.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-14.png|Jay telling her she has nice hair Careful-What-You-Wish-For-15.png|"Really?" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-17.png|"You have to fix my hair!" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-19.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-21.png Descendants-Wicked-World-16.png Voodoo? You Do Voodoo-Do-You-1.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-2.jpg|"We're on the Isle of the Lost?!" Voodoo-Do-You-3.jpg|"Ben, save me!" Voodoo-Do-You-8.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-9.jpg|"Can we even selfie?" Voodoo-Do-You-10.jpg|"Okay, this place needs so many filters." Voodoo-Do-You-13.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-14.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-15.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-16.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-17.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-23.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-26.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-28.jpg|Being offered something better to steal Voodoo-Do-You-29.jpg Lamp Sweet Lamp Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-1.png Descendants-Wicked-World-11.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-6.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-8.png|"I'll...I'll...I'll..." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-13.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-20.png|"Your momma's so soft, she's like... a pillow!" Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-21.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-22.png|Audrey claims that she and Ben can be rotten just like the VKs. Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-26.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-30.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-32.png Genie Chic Genie-Chic-1.png Genie-Chic-7.png Genie-Chic-13.png Genie-Chic-14.png Genie-Chic-15.png|"No matter where we are I look perfect." Genie-Chic-27.png|"Another one?!" Genie-Chic-29.png Genie-Chic-31.png Genie-Chic-34.png Puffed Deliciousness Puffed-Deliciousness-7.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-9.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-10.jpg|"Her hair leaves ten minutes after she does." Puffed-Deliciousness-11.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-13.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-15.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-21.jpg Good Is the New Bad Good-is-the-New-Bad-1.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-2.png|"You look totes cute." Good-is-the-New-Bad-14.png|"Can you guys talk about this somewhere else? We're up first." Good-is-the-New-Bad-16.png|"Sorry!" Good-is-the-New-Bad-19.png|Audrey and Lonnie on stage Good-is-the-New-Bad-24.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-26.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-27.png Descendants wicked world good is the new bad by futaba2-d9i1mfi.jpg Good-is-the-New-Bad-30.png Descendants - Good Is The New Bad dance.png Good Is The New Bad final.png Spirit Day Spirit-Day-8.png| Spirit-Day-9.png|Demonstrating the cheer Spirit-Day-10.png Mash It Up Mash-It-Up-1.jpg Mash-It-Up-2.jpg Mash-It-Up-3.jpg Mash-It-Up-5.jpg Mash-It-Up-6.jpg|"Let's do a pretty, pretty princess theme." Mash-It-Up-9.jpg|"Let me guess. You want everyone to wear purple?" Wish-Granted-1.png Wish-Granted-2.png Mash-It-Up-17.jpg|"You want to throw a garden vegetable party?" Mash-It-Up-20.jpg|"You want a party that celebrates you?" Mash-It-Up-22.jpg Mash-It-Up-23.jpg Mash-It-Up-25.jpg Mash-It-Up-27.jpg Mash-It-Up-31.jpg Mash-It-Up-33.jpg All Hail the New Q.N.L.B. All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-1.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-2.png|Audrey sulking while brushing All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-4.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-8.png|"I wasn't even chosen as the Q.N.L.B." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-9.png|"Duhzies." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-31.png|Audrey's fury showing All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-33.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-13.png|"I'm stress brushing." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-16.png|Audrey growls in frustration All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-20.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-22.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-23.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-38.png|"So you're saying you don't like the way we dress?" Mad for Tea Mad-for-Tea-8.png|"Emergency!" Mad-for-Tea-12.png|"Somebody stole my dress." Mad-for-Tea-13.png Mad-for-Tea-14.png|Audrey likes the dress Mad-for-Tea-15.png|"Ta da!" Mad-for-Tea-17.png|"My mom was raised by fairies." Mad-for-Tea-18.png|"When I was a baby, I could change my own diaper in two seconds flat." Mad-for-Tea-20.png Mad-for-Tea-25.png Mad-for-Tea-29.png Mad-for-Tea-35.png Mad-for-Tea-36.png Carpet Jacked Carpet-Jacked-1.png Carpet-Jacked-3.png Carpet-Jacked-5.png|Audrey asks about how big the carpet is Carpet-Jacked-8.png|"We're going to be riding on a stolen carpet?" Carpet-Jacked-10.png Carpet-Jacked-12.png|"I take back everything bad I ever said about you." Carpet-Jacked-14.png|"Nothing." Carpet-Jacked-17.png|"She didn't pass her carpet driver's test." Carpet-Jacked-18.png Carpet-Jacked-30.png Carpet-Jacked-31.png|"Pumpkin clashes with my eyes." Carpet-Jacked-35.png Carpet-Jacked-39.png The Night is Young The-Night-is-Young-14.png The-Night-is-Young-24.png The-Night-is-Young-33.png The-Night-is-Young-37.png The-Night-is-Young-38.png The-Night-is-Young-40.png Neon Lights Out Neon-Lights-Out-9.png Neon-Lights-Out-11.png Neon-Lights-Out-14.png Neon-Lights-Out-15.png Neon-Lights-Out-18.png|"That is a tragedy." Neon-Lights-Out-22.png Neon-Lights-Out-27.png Neon-Lights-Out-29.png Neon-Lights-Out-30.png Neon-Lights-Out-31.png Neon-Lights-Out-33.png Neon-Lights-Out-34.png|"Did you do this?" Neon-Lights-Out-36.png Neon-Lights-Out-39.png Neon-Lights-Out-42.png Neon-Lights-Out-44.png|"Great, another VK." Hooked On Ben Hooked-On-Ben-3.png Hooked-On-Ben-5.png Hooked-On-Ben-7.png Hooked-On-Ben-9.png Hooked-On-Ben-12.png Hooked-On-Ben-14.png Hooked-On-Ben-16.png Hooked-On-Ben-22.png Hooked-On-Ben-42.png Hooked-On-Ben-45.png Hooked-On-Ben-48.png |-|Season 2 Screenshots= Slumber Party Rather_Be.png Slumber-Party-2.png Slumber-Party-3.png Slumber-Party-5.png Slumber-Party-8.png Slumber-Party-10.png Slumber-Party-13.png Slumber-Party-15.png Slumber-Party-16.png Slumber-Party-18.png Slumber-Party-19.png Slumber-Party-20.png Slumber-Party-21.png Slumber-Party-22.png Slumber-Party-23.png Slumber-Party-25.png|"Didn't you hear? It's this weekend!" Slumber-Party-28.png|"The Jewel-bilee." Odd Mal Out Odd-Mal-Out-2.png Odd-Mal-Out-4.png Odd-Mal-Out-6.png|Audrey shows her picture of the day she got her birthright jewel Odd-Mal-Out-7.png|Audrey during her awkward phase Odd-Mal-Out-9.png Odd-Mal-Out-11.png Odd-Mal-Out-13.png Odd-Mal-Out-15.png|Audrey's face turns green Odd-Mal-Out-21.png Odd-Mal-Out-24.png Wild Rehearsal Wild-Rehearsal-8.png Wild-Rehearsal-11.png|"I just want you to watch me and follow my lead." Wild-Rehearsal-13.png|Audrey demonstrates her performance Wild-Rehearsal-16.png|Audrey dancing out of control Wild-Rehearsal-18.png|"I'm not doing this!" Wild-Rehearsal-20.png Wild-Rehearsal-22.png|Audrey collides into Jane, Ally and Lonnie Wild-Rehearsal-23.png Wild-Rehearsal-24.png|Audrey blames Mal for messing up the rehearsal Wild-Rehearsal-25.png Wild-Rehearsal-27.png Wild-Rehearsal-30.png Wild-Rehearsal-34.png Chemical Reaction Chemical-Reaction-11.png Chemical-Reaction-14.png Chemical-Reaction-15.png Chemical-Reaction-18.png|"What the bibbidi!" Chemical-Reaction-20.png Chemical-Reaction-21.png Chemical-Reaction-22.png|"Do not move!" Chemical-Reaction-27.png Chemical-Reaction-28.png Chemical-Reaction-31.png Talking Heads Talking-Heads-1.jpg Talking-Heads-2.jpg Talking-Heads-3.jpg Talking-Heads-4.jpg Talking-Heads-5.jpg Talking-Heads-6.jpg Talking-Heads-7.jpg Talking-Heads-9.jpg Talking-Heads-10.jpg|"In trouble big you are!" Talking-Heads-14.jpg Talking-Heads-18.jpg Talking-Heads-19.jpg Talking-Heads-21.jpg Talking-Heads-22.jpg Talking-Heads-24.jpg Talking-Heads-26.jpg|Audrey bans Mal from the Jewel-bilee Talking-Heads-28.jpg Evil Among Us Evil-Among-Us-A1.png Evil-Among-Us-A2.png Evil-Among-Us-A3.png Evil-Among-Us-A4.png Evil-Among-Us-A7.png Evil-Among-Us-A8.png Evil-Among-Us-A9.png Evil-Among-Us-A20.png Evil-Among-Us-A21.png Evil-Among-Us-A22.png|"They won't be when I get through with them." Party Crasher Party-Crashers-2.png Party-Crashers-5.png Party-Crashers-7.png Party-Crashers-11.png Party-Crashers-12.png Party-Crashers-13.png Party-Crashers-15.png Party-Crashers-16.png Party-Crashers-17.png Party-Crashers-19.png Party-Crashers-20.png Party-Crashers-25.png|"Not the jewels!" Party-Crashers-26.png Party-Crashers-28.png Party-Crashers-31.png Mal-lone Mal-Lone-2.png Mal-Lone-13.png Mal-Lone-14.png|Audrey accuses Mal Mal-Lone-15.png Mal-lone-16.png Mal-Lone-17.png Mal-Lone-19.png Mal-Lone-21.png Trapped Trapped-1.jpg Trapped-2.png Trapped-3.png Trapped-5.png Trapped-6.png|"The VKs still can't be trusted!" Trapped-8.png Trapped-9.png|"I feel awful." Trapped-10.png Trapped-11.png United We Stand United-We-Stand-4.png|"AKs to the rescue!" United-We-Stand-7.png United-We-Stand-10.png United-We-Stand-11.png United-We-Stand-12.png United-We-Stand-13.png|Audrey turned into a duckling United-We-Stand-30.png United-We-Stand-31.png|"We will never speak of this again." Celebration Celebration-1.png Celebration-3.png Celebration-11.png Celebration-12.png Celebration-13.png|"And I am so sorry for not believing in you." Celebration-17.png Celebration-19.png Celebration-22.png Celebration-24.png Celebration-25.png Celebration-26.png |-|Merchandise and Miscellaneous= Audrey_Coronation_Doll_1.jpg Audrey_Coronation_Doll_2.jpg Audrey_Doll_3.jpg Audrey_Doll_4.jpg Descendants_-_Believe_Lyrics.jpg Descendants_Costumes_6.png|Halloween costume Descendants_Merchandise_2.jpg Descendants_Merchandise_7.jpg Descendants_Merchandise_8.jpg Descendants_Themed_Activities_5.png Descendants_Yearbook_(alternate_cover).jpg Descendants-136.png Descendants-148.jpg Disney_Descendants_Gameplay_IOS.jpg End_of_Year_Review.jpg Genie_Chic_Audrey_1.jpg Genie_Chic_Audrey_2.jpg Rdesxcfv.jpg 80f6b48f-a65e-44f9-8cac-8811c8a35689_1.8f39342b56bb97040cd25cbe99223094.jpeg Ffc7a244-db2a-404c-9956-b3a9b5a017a0_1.ee9dfe7d1f06136621a4f355950dd386.jpeg Box.jpg 5F167A44-7B7A-4CE9-A849-644D1E61508B.jpeg FCDA160C-71C0-4452-8229-ADCBF4F337D2.jpeg 46583EF8-2EE3-40C6-B88B-F2C68D716DCF.jpeg Category:Character Galleries Category:Female Galleries Category:Descendants Galleries Category:Descendants: Wicked World Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Galleries